The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having optical devices.
As the semiconductor industry has been advanced, demands for lighter, more integrated, and faster semiconductor integrated circuits are getting intensified. However, it is getting more difficult to meet the demands due to a variety of factors. For example, there is a limitation in increasing a signal transmission speed between semiconductor integrated circuits or between internal devices of the semiconductor integrated circuit due to the heat generation caused by high integration and communication speed limitation caused by wires for electrical data communication.
To solve the limitation, researches on optical communication and/or optical interconnection have been making much progress lately. That is, many researches for replacing signals between the semiconductor integrated circuits, between the semiconductor integrated circuit and other electronic medium, and/or between the internal devices of the semiconductor integrated circuit with optical signals have been going on.
In the fields of the optical communication and/or optical interconnection, the optical signals may be transferred through an optical waveguide. There is a need for the optical waveguide to reduce an optical signal loss. Therefore, many researches for the optical waveguide that can reduce the optical signal loss and is proper for the semiconductor integrated circuit has been making process lately.